Cazador y víctima
by Gabiii25
Summary: Y no supo cómo, cuándo ni por qué ella se volvió la víctima. Ahora sin duda ella daba la imagen de un ratón indefenso y él la de un gato hábil y malicioso. Un gato apunto de comer al pequeño ratón.


**Cazador y víctima**

Corrió por el pasillo con toda la rapidez posible que su cuerpo le podía dar, su cabellera rosada era movida por el viento y el sonido de sus zapatos que se movían junto con su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba. Nada más.

Nadie hubiera sabido que otra persona iba por el mismo camino, que otra persona estaba en ese colegio además de ella. Más la peli rosa no era estúpida no correría como loca ni con tanta desesperación como lo hacía en ese momento por nada.

Se apoyó en una pared y abriendo la boca para respirar una bocanada de aire volvió a correr, esta vez con esperanza en los ojos.

El colegio se veía increíblemente tenebroso cuando era de noche, pensó cuando durante su carrera todo el lugar estaba oscuro y los únicos atisbos de luz que la ayudaban a no tropezar con algo eran los de la luna.

Sus orbes verdes brillaron alegres al ver la puerta de salida y usando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban la empujó apenas tocarla haciendo que cayera al piso de afuera.

Sintió las lágrimas de alivio deslizarse por sus mejillas al verse afuera del horrible lugar, apurada todavía recordando que no estaba a salvo siguió corriendo dando la vuelta al edificio.

A mitad de camino tropezó con una roca haciendo que callera de rodillas al piso.

-¿Estás bien?-una voz masculina preguntó a lo lejos, sus ojos color negro la analizaban más sus labios formaban una sonrisa.

-E-Estupenda-contestó parándose, mordió su labio con fuerza al sentir un dolor en su pierna.

-¿Segura?-murmuró el joven a centímetros de su cara.

Con una velocidad increíble se había posado en menos de 3 segundos adelante suyo.

Tragó saliva retrocediendo el paso a lo que él divertido por su acción se acercó. Cada paso hacia atrás era un paso adelante por parte del peli azabache. Siguieron de esa forma hasta que finalmente ella no tuvo salida, estaba entre él y la pared, y sus brazos tan fuertes no permitían que ella escapara.

Claro, tampoco es como si tuviera posibilidad alguna.

Lo miro a los ojos color sangre que hace unos minutos eran tan negros como la noche.

Una sonrisa arrogante le dedicaba el joven peli azabache acorralándola en la pared.

Y no supo cómo, cuándo ni por qué ella se volvió la víctima.

Ella, supuestamente la cazadora debería perseguirlo y él, supuestamente la víctima debía huir. No al revés.

La sangre se deslizaba por los labios del adolescente manchando con pequeñas gotas la camisa blanca perteneciente al uniforme del instituto.

La cazadora terminó siendo cazada.

Cambiaron papeles y ahora ella era la víctima atrapada.

Ahora sin duda ella daba la imagen de un ratón indefenso y él la de un gato hábil y malicioso.

Un gato apunto de comer al pequeño ratón.

-N-No te me acerques más-susurró apretando los diente tratando de no demostrar su cuerpo tembloroso que reaccionaba de esa forma a causa del miedo.

Una cazadora teniendo miedo de la víctima.

Menuda estúpida se había vuelto.

Tal vez siempre lo supo, al ser transferida a ese colegio donde en un año mayor que ella se encontraba su primer trabajo como una cazadora novata que acababa de cumplir su entrenamiento. Sin embargo lo supo, tal vez dentro de su corazón siempre lo supo… Cuando sus ojos hicieron conexión con los negros de la maravillosa criatura.

Estaba pérdida.

Una carcajada así de hermosa como tenebrosa salió de los pálidos labios del joven de cabellera negra.

-¿Y si no lo hago… qué me harás?-preguntó sonriendo de lado y con clara diversión en los ojos.

La chica de ojos color verde volvió a tragar saliva sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Ah? Dime Sakura…-susurró acercándose aún más a su rostro.

Lo observo a los ojos con fiereza tratando de no perder el control de la situación, lo cual claramente ya había hecho, y demostrar que a ella no la asustaba.

De una forma rápida deslizo su mano por sus piernas y con una inmensa rapidez que le hubiera costado entender a cualquier ser humano sacó la pistola. Ahora algo estaba en medio de los dos evitando que se le acercará un centímetro más.

Sasuke ensanchó su sonrisa más divertido que antes.

-Siempre me pregunté porque tu falda era tan larga-dijo señalando el hecho de que tuviera una pistola tan bien escondida entre sus piernas, en aquella falda que tapaba mucho más de lo normal.

Sakura le sonrió, mitad nerviosa mitad sarcástica.

-Querías saber, ahora lo sabes.

Endureció la mirada y con el dedo en el gatillo apretó aún más la pistola en su pecho.

-Aléjate.

Sonaba como una orden pero por dentro era un ruego, un simple pedido. Pues ninguna de las personas pertenecientes a los mismos grupos que ella, entrenados de la misma forma, criados con las mismas bases sería así.

Era una regla, una de las principales.

Atacar siempre cuando haya posibilidades a los vampiros. A los seres despiadados. A los chupasangre.

-¿Me adviertes?-rió por lo bajo.

-Te doy la oportunidad de vivir-respondió de inmediato sintiendo los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Su mano tembló, un poquito.

-Dispara-sonrió.

-¡Lo haré si no te alejas de mi Sasuke!-gritó furiosa.

Con una diversión que se le veía en los ojos retrocedió varios pasos para el alivio de la peli rosa más de inmediato se apegó a ella incluso más que antes.

El ruido de un disparo se oyó por todo el lugar.

Sus ojos observaron sin creer el orificio que tenía en el pecho aquella criatura, sus dedos habían apretado el gatillo por puro instinto al sentir el peligro.

Segundos después frunció el ceño, por todo lo que le enseñaron y había visto cuando los vampiros recibían una bala de plata desaparecían en segundos volviéndose polvo, cenizas.

La herida se cerró y la única prueba de que hubo una bala fue el pequeño hoyo que tenía en su camisa blanca.

Otra carcajada se escapo de los labios de él.

-Parece que te equivocaste de pistola-susurró en su oído.

Su corazón empezó a latir incluso más que antes, un nudo se formo en su garganta al tiempo en que empezaba a temblar y el sudor recorría su frente.

Soltó la pistola que cayó al piso apenas haciendo ruido.

-¿Te rindes?-rió suavemente con sus labios rozando su lóbulo.

Tragó saliva con el pie apoyado en la pared. Aprovechando lo cerca que estaban sus botas deslizo la mano y con sorpréndete agilidad logró sacar la navaja.

-Siempre sorprendiéndome-murmuró pegando su brazo derecho a la pared donde ella sostenía el cuchillo.

Maldijo por lo bajo sintiendo que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-Increíble que no te haya dado un infarto-dijo burlón refiriéndose a su corazón el cual él perfectamente podía oír.

-Maldito.

-Eso dicen-dijo sonriente.

Se apegó aún más a ella metiendo su cabeza entre el espacio que daba su cuello y hombro aspirando el olor tan exquisito y que lo vuelve loco desde que ella toco un pie en ese colegio.

Sus colmillos salieron a flote. Mostrándose más amenazantes que nunca.

Sakura se movió desesperada tratando de zafarse del agarre. Los ojos se le cristalizaron mientras batallaba queriendo salir corriendo, los colmillos de Sasuke recorrían con delicadeza su cuello, un pequeño apretón y se los clavarían ante lo puntiagudos que eran.

El Uchiha por su parte pensaba que nunca había deseado la sangre de una humana de esa forma. Olía de forma empalagosa incluso más de lo normal pero lo que tanto lo tentaba era la innegable atracción que tenía hacia la chiquilla.

Tenía más de cuatrocientos años y aún así nunca había conocido una cazadora así, ninguna humana que se comportara de esa forma.

Siempre terminaba seduciendo y asesinando a las cazadoras que iban tras él pues no se resistían ante su belleza ni aquella atracción que los vampiros tenían.

Pero esa humana había causado lo contrario en él. Apenas conocer sus ojos sintió una atracción que nunca antes había sentido. Y al descubrir que ella estaba allí para asesinarlo aumento su interés.

No era normal. No caía ante las sonrisas seductoras ni miradas incitadoras.

-Eres mía-murmuró para sí mismo.

De forma brusca sintió sus labios posarse sobre los suyos, trato de evitarlo moviendo la cabeza pero cuando soltó sus brazos para agarrarle la cabeza con fuerza no pudo evitarlo.

Soltó una exclamación de dolor cuando unos de los colmillos ante el salvaje beso partio su labio. Saboreo su propia sangre durante el beso que al final empezó a corresponder.

-N-No-trató de soltarse. Las manos varoniles del peli azabache aumentaron la fuerza sobre su rostro estando segura que alguna marca le quedaría, sintió más cortadas al igual que más sangre y cuando al final la soltó dándose cuenta del aire que le faltaba trató de aspirar oxígeno.

Sus manos acariciaron sus labios, sus dedos se mancharon de su propia sangre. Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver la mirada de ella cuando vio su propia sangre.

Lamió sus labios rojos de aquel líquido carmesí y agarro la mano de la peli rosa haciendo lo mismo con sus dedos.

Observo como nuevamente se acercaba a ella. Nerviosa se apegó lo más que pudo a la pared.

Estaba yendo contra todas sus creencias, enseñanzas. Iba contra sus propias leyes.

Sus labios volvieron a tocar los suyos besándola fogosamente. Con delicadeza empezó a besar su rostro disfrutando del ritmo alocado que tenía su corazón, deslizó sus labios por su cuello y sus colmillos crecieron más que antes.

Entonces Sakura lo supo.

No tenía otra opción, él sabia y ella sabía que eso pasaría. Tal vez desde el principio, quien sabe.

Un chillido femenino resonó en los árboles. Unos pálidos labios empezaron a succionar poco a poco su vida, sintiendo como se le deslizaba por los dedos.

Sus parpados empezaron a pesarle y su respiración se volvió lenta al igual que el ritmo de su corazón. Su cuerpo pálido casi cae al piso si no fuera por el joven que detuvo su caída.

La peli rosa lo vio con la vista borrosa y una sonrisa deslizando sus labios. Terminaría así, siendo el alimento de aquel vampiro, siendo el juego con el que tanto se divirtió pero que ahora acabaría.

-Tienes la sangre más deliciosa que he probado-susurró lamiendo los dos pequeños orificios.

Dirigió su boca a su muñeca y mordiéndola empezó a chupar su propia sangre. Levantó el rostro de la joven y besando sus labios paso la sangre por su garganta.

Pensó que nunca en su vida conseguiría la pareja con la que pasar el resto de la eternidad, pero claramente se equivocó cuando la conoció a ella.

No quería perderla y no lo haría por algo tan estúpido como satisfacer su sed, tan solo quería probar por primera y última vez su sangre.

Comenzó a escuchar como el corazón de Sakura empezaba a detenerse por completo. Sonrió mientras la levantaba en sus brazos y caminaba con tranquilidad por los bosques, ahora la llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

Medio consiente la peli rosa soltó un suspiró.

Al final se probó quien era el verdadero cazador y quien era la víctima.

Una cazadora de vampiras convertida en una. Qué vida tan irónica.

El gato no comió al ratón.

Lo saboreó pero termino dejándolo vivo para que así pudiera estar a su lado.

Al gato le gusta el ratón y de una forma más retorcida el ratón le corresponde.

El cazador terminó convirtiéndose en presa y la presa termino convirtiéndose en cazador.

Qué mundo tan retorcido y extraño era en el que vivía.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola! :D Esta es la segunda historia que publico en fanfiction y es un Sasusaku ;3 um... gané el segundo lugar con esta historia en un concurso en la parte de "magia, supernatural" *-* Claro que al principio era un original solo que lo transforme a un Sasusaku, mientras lo escribía no podía evitar imaginarme a una Sakura cazadora y un Sasuke vampiro xDD

No me he inspirado en twilight o algo por el estilo ._. aunque amo twilight *-*

Y... ¡Eso es todo amigos! xD Gracias a las personas que leyeron mi historia y que la agregaron a favoritos :D

Historia hecha totalmente por mi y salida de mi cabeza, solo he publicado esta historia en Narutocouples como un original y en fanfiction :3

Saludos n_n


End file.
